


Get Isekai'd

by ForsakenDamocles



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Developing Relationship, F/F, High School, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenDamocles/pseuds/ForsakenDamocles
Summary: The ordinary girl Alina was coughed up in an unfortunate event that brought her into a different world. (No Truck-kun sorry guys).Follow Alina exploring her new life in a High School in a different Universe. Where she meets plenty of new friends.Disclaimer! Some chapters in the future might contain: Smut, homophobia, depression, unsupportive Family members, and maybe some other not so happy topics.
Kudos: 6





	Get Isekai'd

**Preamble:**

**PLEASE READ!**

Hello, I am pretty new to writing fanfictions. I would be happy if you can give me tips or correct my grammatical mistakes. I am not a native speaker and I really want to improve my writing skill.

If you don’t understand the function of how the transportation into a different world worked, don’t worry. Important is to understand that this all is an Alternative Universe. To be specific an Highschool AU. The Isekai Scenario is more or less an introduction to give my OC a reason to be in this world. I wanted to make it complicated and at the same time understandable. I had to rewrite it a lot because at some points I didn’t understand my own explanation anymore. This is now my first product that I liked and found understandable. There is a chance that I might rewrite it in the future, but for now I want to focus on the main part of the story.

Many League characters might be different form the original. For example some of their attitude or story, but that’s how I wanted it to be^^

Anyway I hope you enjoy my story and wish you a lot of fun reading it.

**Chapter 1:**

A sudden ringing of a smartphone was breaking the pleasant silence in her room. With a sigh Alina saved and closed her document on her computer. She grabbed her smartphone from her desk and saw on its screen the number of her best friend Jenny. Well to be fair, also her only friend. She swished to the right and answered the phone call “Hello Jenny what is?”. “I’ll be in half an hour at your place get finally ready for that party.” The voice on the other side of the phone replied in a more energic tone.

“Do we really have to go to that party?”

“No excuses Alina. You promised me to go with me to that costume party. I won’t miss the chance to hit on David.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll come with you. See you in thirty minutes” Alina chuckled as she ended the phone call. _I cannot really remember when she first laid her eyes on David. It seems like it was always a one-sided love. Poor Jenny._ Alina thought as she walked to her wardrobe. She agreed to accompany her to a costume party to one of Jenny and David’s mutual friend.

Alina wasn’t specifically invited to that party, but she was allowed to come as an accompaniment of her friend. It is enough for her since she didn’t want to make friends on the party anyway. She isn’t really hated by them. A lot of people in the past tried to befriend with her, but the problem Alina always had was that she couldn’t connect with them in any way. Except for her childhood and best friend Jenny of course. But even with her there were nearly any hobbies and interest they shared. For example, her biggest hobby to write fanfictions about various game and anime characters she fell in love with, was something she couldn’t talk with anyone about it so far. No one was interested in either the game, the anime or interested in fanfictions at all.

That was a bit depressing to have hobbies and interests you cannot talk with others about it, but over time Alina got used to it. She still enjoyed doing things with Jenny then and now but most of the time she spent her free time alone at home.

But today of course was another day where she let herself be persuaded by her childhood friend to do something together. So with a judging look she tried to find something interesting in her wardrobe which she could wear for that costume party. After several minutes her eyes stopped at her Charmander pyjama which she bought 2 years ago on a convention.

Well, she never really had a chance to wear it since then. So why not today. She decided to only wear her underwear beneath the pyjama, or else it would be too hot, and she would be a walking waterfall. She checked herself once more in the mirror before she went downstairs to await her friend.

As she admired herself in the mirror, she found herself rather cute. Her long blond hair fell loosely about her shoulders. Her face had a few freckles left and right from her nose. She had the blue eyes inherited from her mother, for what she was always proud of. They have something fascinating, something where you could lose yourself in if you stare for too long. Combined with her 170 cm height and her slender body she had an innocent and cute look. Her mother and Jenny always told her she could do way more out of herself, but she never really wanted it. Alina was happy how she is, even if she sometimes wished she had bigger boobs. Just for the occasion that if she would ever have the luck of having a partner that her partner had something to grab.

_A girl can dream, can’t she?_ She thought to herself as her last check on her mirror was finished. She stepped out of her room and went downstairs to await her friend. It didn’t take long for the latter to arrive. In a Cowboy, or shall I say Cowgirl outfit. Which unironically fits her red hair and slight hourglass body.

“Aww Alina if I knew you are dressed as a Pokemon. I would have dressed myself as your trainer.” Jenny said teasingly.

With a slight blush on her face Alina rolls her eyes, trying to sound annoyed and unaffected of her friends’ word “Can we go now? I want to get this evening behind me.”

“Come on don’t give me the stubborn Alina now. You’ll enjoy yourself I guarantee for it.”

Self-confident Jenny starts to go ahead towards the party. It took them around an hour to reach their destination, the neighbouring town. The house where the party was happening was a bit offside of the town closer to the forest, so that the music won’t disturb the local residents. It seemed that the party was already ongoing as a lot of people were standing in front of the house with disposable mugs probably filled with some alcohol and deepened in small talks or already laughing about some jokes. The variety of costumes people chose was what Alina utterly amazed. Some people were pretty creative. “Let’s get inside first and thank Sven for inviting us and then we grab something to drink” Jenny said as she was about to start walking to the entrance. It brought Alina back from staring at all those different costumes. She rapidly followed her friend in hope to not get lost between all those other party guests. From what she heard there were around hundred people invited to that house costume party. “Do we really have to drink alcohol? The last time you forced me to drink it was not so really nice” Alina replied with an obvious concern in her voice. “Don’t say it like that. I didn’t force you and you have at least to admit that before you vomited everything was pretty fun and it seemed you enjoyed yourself.”

“Yeah exactly. It was only nice before I vomited.” Alina stared at her friend with a bit of disbelief.

“Don’t be a killjoy now. Just don’t drink as much as last time. You know your limits now. Pretty please Alina. I’ll promise to go with you to any convention then you want to.” Jenny turned around and now looked Alina directly in the eyes. Trying her best puppy face.

 _Well, that was an opportunity for a great payback._ Alina thought as she answered with a smirk “Okay deal. But that also means I won’t hear you bitching during our convention visit”. Jenny’s face beamed with joy as she turned around and dragged Alina further into the party.

The party went like Alina expected it. It didn’t take long for Jenny to find her beloved David and to give him all her attention. With that Alina was suddenly alone in a party where she didn’t want to be in the first place. There were a few people that tried to hold a conversation with her and the more alcohol she had the easier it felt for her to talk about things she didn’t really care about.

Over the time she started to drink more in hope that the evening will end faster. But with how much she already drank this evening the inescapable happened. She had to go to the toilet. As she moved away from her corner, where she made her little safe space between all those party guests, she stumbled through party to the toilets. Feeling the alcohol affecting her more than she likes to accept. Unfortunately, as she finally arrived at the toilets they were already occupied. And by the sounds that came out from the toilets it seems like that this will be the case for longer. With a sigh Alina looked around in hope to find another bathroom until her gaze fell to the window giving her a perfect view of the now dark forest outside engulfed by the night. Her full bladder and her drunk self took over the logical thinking of her brain. As she decided that fresh air would be also good to make her a bit more sober.

Scared to be seen by some others Alina decided to walk a bit deeper into the forest to relieve her bladder. As she walked deeper, she could have sworn to hear steps and voices behind her, but when she turned around to look if someone followed her she just saw the darkness of the night. She disregarded those thoughts in believe that the alcohol made her needlessly paranoid. After a short while she finally found a perfect fitting place where she did her busines. Alina felt the cold breeze of the night on her body as she was half naked squatting on the forest floor. When a sudden crack of a branch behind her took her attention. Shocked and reflexively she turned around and the whole world went white. The bright colour was now the only thing she could see. She raised her hand in front of her eyes. Blocking the bright light as it was a too hard contrast of the darkness seconds before.

It seemed the light came from everywhere. There was not a sole point of source where it was emitted. It was everywhere. After some seconds, her eyes adjusted to the new brightness. She could make out the corner of a room. Wait, she was in a room? Not only that she felt like herself again. She couldn’t feel the influence of alcohol in her body anymore. It was gone. She was sober… How? Thousands of thoughts and emotions went through her mind as she stood up from the ground. But no explanation of where she was. She was helpless and irritated. She heard someone clearing her throat. From the sound alike it was definitely a woman. She turned fast around to face the origin of the sound.

There she was. An elegant woman with perfect straight long blue hair side swept over her left shoulder. Sitting in front of a majestic wooden table. Her body was flawless. Her face and her body were flawless. She had a light skin with golden shining eyes and perfectly formed red lips. Her slender body was that from a goddess. With perfect fitting breasts. Not too big and yet not small either. “Hello Alina” said the woman in front of her. With a relaxing soft voice. “Who… Who are you?” was the stuttering reply Alina could get out of her mouth. Still confused by everything.

“Don’t worry I’ll explain it all to you. Just take a seat” And with that Alina noticed the empty seat that was in front of the table. She could swear that seat wasn’t there before, but this was the least strange thing about this whole situation right now. She did like it was an order and sat down, across from the mysterious woman.

“What is going on?” Alina asked in a worried tone.

“There is no way to say it in an easy or a kind way. You are dead Alina.”

She sank her head and her whole mind went blank. She felt a shiver running through her body and she suddenly felt cold. It felt like she would vomit any seconds. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, this cannot be true._ Was her first though that went through her head. But the evidence was there. Seconds ago, she was in a dark forest now she is in a strange white room with a woman she has never seen in her life before. Alina looked up back to look the other woman in the eyes. Even the densest person in the world could see the shock, desperation and fear written on her face.

With a sigh the blue haired woman replied “I know it is not easy to understand and accept. I cannot bring you back, nor can I change the past. But trust me it is better if you ask less and just accept how things are. This is my job after all, and I am bound to a law. I have seen a lot of creatures that didn’t want to accept their fate and went mad. But first of all, I am Leyla. I am what you human would describe a god. I got your contract, so I will decide your afterlife”. She finished the sentence with a kind and reassuring smile.

A silence fell over the room. It took Alina some time to comprehend the words and situation in which she was right now. Still with a shacky voice she asked, “What do you mean by contract?”

“Well. If a creature dies, it will come to either me or one of my colleagues and we will offer a fitting afterlife for the creature. There are always 2 choices. You can accept our offer or decline it. If you decline it, we will send your soul to the eternal field, where you can rest forever. We call this procedure a contract” She moved her hands up and folded her palms on the wooden table. Before Alina was able to ask another question, Leyla raised one of her hand and continued “I am here to answer your questions and give you the offer but be aware! I am older than your earth, older than the galaxy you have known so far. I was there when the higher beings created it. So, every question I will answer you, will give you at least two more questions. Don’t understand it as an insult but the less you know the easier it is to accept all of this and prevents you from going crazy.

Alina gulped and nodded to the so-called god in front of her. She was not sure why, but she trusted her. Well, she had nothing to lose anymore anyway. “I have two more questions then. Why can’t I remember how I died and what will happen to me?”

“How you died?” for the first time in the conversation, Leyla’s expression turned from an always smiling to a serious and saddened expression “Like I said earlier we are bound to a law to not interrupt the flow of life. I saw what happened to you when I took over the contract of my colleague. I have seen a lot of cruelty between you humans, but this was just terrible. It saddened me to see what they did to you. So, I blocked your past hour of memory to spare you from that inhumanity. I can stop the blockade and show you what happened, but I suggest you to rather stay uninformed. For the second question.” Her smile was back, which gave Alina a more comfortable feeling “I have a very special world where you will fit in perfectly. I will not remove your memory of the past, because it made you who you are, and I have to admit. The reason why I took the contract from my colleague, who is actually responsible for the earth, is because when I watched your life you reminded me of someone I really loved. Your circle of friends wasn’t big, nor did you have a lot of family members. But you were always there for them when they needed you. You helped them always without any selfish thoughts or intentions. And that’s why I want to send you to my world.”

Leyla stood up and walked past the table to the right of Alina. She pointed a finger to the wall, and it looked like for a second she wasn’t herself. Her skin shimmered just for a brief moment blue. Suddenly a circle materialized on the spot where she pointed at. The circle went bigger and bigger until it was big enough for them to walk through it. Behind the circle Alina could make out some sort of an office. Leyla turned her head towards the blonde woman and smiled “Go through it and I’ll explain you, your new home world”. For some reason Alina stood up and followed her. She didn’t even question it. It felt like the decision was already made when she first spoke with the goddess. She didn’t know what the eternal field was, nor did she actually care. What was before her was in some way interesting. Yes, she died, and her life ended, or did it? Before the stream of thoughts continued Alina shook her head and remembered the words from Leyla: _Don’t think about it, just accept it._

When she entered the portal, it vanished, and Alina found herself now in a luxurious office. “Welcome to your new world” the blue haired woman said as she leaned herself against the big wooden desk that was located in the room. Located at the centre of the desk was a computer, next of it a phone and a lot of what it seems like important paper. She grinned and was obviously happy about the choice Alina made “This world is called Runeterra. There are a lot of things similar to earth so you should find yourself fast at home. But there is one thing you should know. Magic here exists, but it’s weak and very few people mastered it. But I won’t explain more about it because that is something you should explore on your own.” She giggled and turned around the chair to sit down on the office chair. “Next thing is as you might have guessed already, we are in an office. To be specific my office. I am Leyla Arclight headmistress of the Valorant University. And today is also your first day of being a student in this University. Even dying won’t save you from studying” Alina couldn’t prevent a smile as the headmistress made that joke. It helped a lot to lighten the mood and accept her new destiny.

“Don’t worry about a place to live” Leyla continued and started typing something on her computer “I already assigned you a room in the dorm. It is one of the special ones since you are somewhat special as well. I will assign you a school sponsor. I know the perfect one for that. Any more questions?”

That went fast for the blonde-haired girl, maybe a bit too fast. She stood baffled in the middle of the room unable to form a correct sentence. “I see.” The blue haired woman giggled “I guess I was a bit too fast. Don’t worry let’s focus on the easy questions first. I will be every Thursday available for you here in the office. If you have any questions you can come after the classes to me. On the other workdays I am somewhere else. Mostly working on some magic projects”

Alina nodded and tried to get her thoughts in order. She might really need some days to adjust the sudden things that changed her life. Earlier this morning she was waking up on her bed at home and now she is in a different magical world because she died. That is quite a lot to process. “It just feels a bit weird. Everything I mean. It looked like all is prepared already” Alina mumbled. “It is prepared because your transformation to this world took some time. What was for you seconds was actually three days.”. If she wasn’t confused before that sentence, Alina was it definitely now. “But you were with me… How… I mean… What… That makes no sense” she shook her head trying to understand anything. “See darling. That is what I meant with just accept how things are. Understanding it won’t work. Because you cannot comprehend knowledge what took me millions of years to understand in mere seconds.” And again, the smaller girl just nodded trying to accept what happened and what probably will happen. She looked at the carpet floor for a moment until another question came into her mind “But what do I say now, if people ask me from where I came?”.

“Easy as that. You tell them the truth.” Leyla said with a serious voice. For a second Alina thought she was joking but the determined look of Leyla said it otherwise. “So, I just say I died, and you brought me into this world? Ah yeah by the way your headmistress is a goddess.” _There is no way people would believe me and I probably end up being mocked. This woman can’t be serious._ Alina thought.

“Yes and no” Alina looked bewildered at Leyla “that is what you saw. It’s a tricky question to explain, but I try it in easy words for you. The Leyla you saw in the white room is not the same Leyla as I am. In some ways yes but in others not. To be specific there are a lot more Leylas in the galaxy out there. But we all share the same memory. That is why I will be always on this world. Doing my own things here, while the other Leylas do their things. The people on this planet know about me. For some I am a goddess for other I am someone that fully mastered the way of magic and transcended into a higher being. How I brought you in this world? You don’t have to bother about that question. The students already know it. You are the result of a teleportation experiment. I gave you the chance to continue your life after you died, and you accepted it so I teleported you into this world. That is what I told them, but like I said, do not think too much about that topic. Like you they are also not able to understand how eternal creatures work”

“If you are ready now, then I would ask for Miss Foxfire your classmate and roommate.” Alina still stood in the middle of the room and confused to no end but determined to just continue the flow and accept things how they are. Her brain slowly started to hurt, so a change of things won’t hurt. She nodded and her new headmistress tipped some numbers on her phone and picked it up. Not long after it seemed like the other person picked up and Leyla spoke “Miss Fortune our new student is now ready. Can you send Miss Foxfire to my office, please? Thank you.”. With that the phone call ended and it didn’t take long for her new roommate to arrive. Alina really hoped she would get along with her, because right now it felt like she was alone in this world and that was an absolutely uneasy and scary feeling.

Someone knocked on the door and Leyla Arclight immediately said, “Come in”. Soon after the door slowly opened and in came a beautiful magical girl. Why magical? Well, that girl in front of Alina had some features she hasn’t seen before. The girl had long beautiful black hair and on top of it two ears. They were identically with those of a fox and from behind her school skirt which she was wearing tails emerged. It were at least 6 but Alina wasn’t exactly sure about the numbers. The black haired girl was at least half a head taller than Alina and one of the most gorgeous girls she has ever seen so far. Her new classmate walked next to her and gave her a friendly and reassuring smile. The glance she got from Alina probably explained everything for her already. After a short exchange with the headmistress her new school sponsor signalled Alina to follow her outside.

The hall looked like every other university hall Alina knew so far, which made her somehow happy. She wasn’t sure how many changes she could take more before she would lose her mind. So, things that are ordinary and common, even in her own world made her feel better. Right after the door to the headmistress office closed the taller woman turned around to face Alina. “Hey, I am Ahri Foxfire your new roommate and classmate. You can call me Ahri if you want.” Her voice was soft and pleasant. “Hey Ahri, I am Alina and I guess I’m in your care” the blonde haired girl replied awkwardly. A smile appeared on Ahri’s face “Don’t be so scared, nobody is gonna hurt you. I’ll take care of you. To answer your first question, I am a Vastaya. You can clearly see it on the chimeric features our race inherited. The reason is that we are very close to natures magic. Most of the mages in this world are Vastayan. Each Vastayan has a different chimeric feature. Even tho we are close to magic and not everyone is capable of casting it, you will soon see it yourself.” Alina nodded, that explanation made so far, more sense as what Leyla was saying the last few hours or days? “But now I have a question. Is this how you dress in the world from where you come from?” with a curious tone Ahri questioned the new student. With that Alina looked down on herself and realised she was still wearing her Charmander pyjama. All the new things and changes made her oblivious to the clothes she was still wearing. With a bright red face, she looked at Ahri and stuttered an explanation “I.. no… I mean I was invited to a costume party when I… got transported to this world. We normally don’t wear these things in our everyday life.”. Ahri giggled and rested her hand on Alina’s shoulder. Her touch was soft and somehow felt strangely good. “Don’t worry I won’t judge you for that, I was simply curious. And to be honest it rather looks cute on you” now the blushing on Alina’s face grew wider as she tried to avoid eye contact with the girl in front of her “we are going now to our new room. There will be a set of new clothes for you.”

With that the two girls set out to investigate their new room. On the walk Ahri explained some things rules and things about the University until they reached a room located on the highest floor in the dorm. It was a bit strange for both that the distance between the other doors were way larger than in the lower floors. “When I accepted to be your school sponsor, they said that we will move together in a new room, since I was living before in a single person room. So I am excited as well to see what awaits us.” She opened the door and they entered a very large living room. It was well equipped with a big couch in the centre of it. All in all, it looked more like an apartment than a student dorm room. It was relieving for Alina to see that this was even for Ahri in some way strange. She checked the number on the key to be sure that she was in the correct room. She looked with a surprised face to Alina “I’ll be honest, this is not what I’ve expected” The further explored their new apartment and found a kitchen, a wide and beautiful bathroom with both a shower and a big bathtub. The biggest surprise for both of them was the bedroom. It was literally a bedroom because the bed was occupying most of the room. And the room wasn’t small. There could easily fit without any problems ten people on the bed. Both girls looked now awkwardly between each other and the bed. “There… There is really no other bed in this apartment?” Alina said nervously. “No. But I… I can go back and hope my room will be still free and sleep there, or I can sleep on the couch.” On Ahri’s face was now a visible blush. The discover of the bed turned the so far friendly atmosphere between those two girls into a more uncomfortable one.

“No. I mean the bed is big enough and we have many pillows and blankets, so I think it’s fine if we sleep in the same bed. Only if you don’t want to” The blond haired girl trying to defuse the situation. Ahri just nodded and accepted the offer.

The day went on and Ahri and Alina spend it the most time in their new apartment. Explaining the new girl everything about the university and the world she now lived in and answered tons of questions. They had to take small breaks to eat something and to help the caretaker bringing Ahri’s belongings into their apartment. From him they found out that the huge bed was an order from Miss Arclight, and it is out of question to change it. It was weird for both girls, but they didn’t question it further. It felt like not questioning Leyla Arclight was a common thing and sooner or later Alina would get used to it as well. As the night fell Alina was the first person to fall asleep. Exhausted from the past events.


End file.
